vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Brown's All Stars!/It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! VHS 1995 (2000 Reprint)
Paramount Bumpers * Here Are Some Exciting Coming Attractions from Paramount Opening Previews *Peanuts Videos *Charlotte's Web/Race for Your Life Charlie Brown/The Secret Garden Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company Opening Credits * "Charlie Brown's All Stars!" * Written by: Charles M. Schulz * Brought to you by the people in your town in bottle... Coca-Cola * and the folks who bake Dolly Madison Cakes. Ending Credits * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Vince Guaraldi * Graphic Blandishment by: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Ruth Kissane, Dean Spille, Frank Smith, Bob Carlson, Rudy Zamora, Herman Cohen, Reuben Timmins, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ed Love, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski * Voices: ** Charlie Brown - Peter Robbins ** Lucy - Sally Dryer ** Linus - Chris Shea ** Frieda - Ann Altieri ** Snoopy - Bill Melendez ** Schroeder - Glenn Mendelson ** Violet - Karen Mendelson ** Pig-Pen - Geoffrey Ornstein ** Shermy & Umpire - Gai DeFaria ** Sally - Kathy Steinberg ** Patty - Lynn Vanderlip * Editing: Robert T. Gillis * Assisted by: Steven Melendez * Sound by: Producers' Sound Service * Camera: Nick Vasu * Executive Producer: Lee Mendelson * Produced and Directed by: Bill Melendez * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * In cooperation with United Feature Syndicate, Inc. * with best wishes from the folks who bake Dolly Madison Cakes * and from the people who bottle Coca-Cola. * THE END "Charlie Brown's All Stars!" © 1966 United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Opening Credits * "It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown!" * Created by: Charles M. Schulz * Music by: Judy Munsen * Executive Producer: Lee Mendelson * Produced by: Bill Melendez * Directed by: Sam Jaimes Ending Credits * Written by: Charles M. Schulz * Voices: Justin Shenkarow, Marne Patterson, John Christian Graas, Gregory Grudt, Travis Boles, Elissabeth Moss, Michael J. Sandler, Noley Thornton, Bill Melendez * Rap Choreography: Kimberly Bowie * Designed by: Leonardo Morán, Evert Brown, Dean Spille * Animation by: Larry Leichliter, Bill Littlejohn, Ken Southworth, Al Pabian, Leslie Gorin, Joe Roman, Sam Fleming, Burt Medall, Mike Toth, Sam Jaimes, Bill Melendez * Checking: Eve Fletcher, Cynthia Goode, Patricia Blackburn * Ink and Paint Supervision: Jane Gonzales * Ink and Paint: Joanne Lansing, Micky Kreyman, Sybil Cuzzort, Cookie Tricarico, Evelyn Hairapetain, Joyce Frey, Myrna Gibbs, Rita Giddings, Judy Bamber * Editing: Chuck McCann, Warren Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Peter S. Reale * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Assistants: Carol Neal, Joanna Coletta, Nina Skahan, Glenn Mendelson, Kristy Mendelson * "Peanuts Time" and "Baseball" Performed by: D'Cückoo * "That's What It's All About" Performed by: Jessica Nwafor * Camera: Nick Vasu * Dubbing: Universal Studios Sound * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services * Music Recording: Different Fur Recording, S.F. * Color: CFI * Color Correction: Complete Post * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates and United Media Productions * THE END "It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown!" Copyright © 1992 United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Closing Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:United Media Productions Category:Peanuts Category:Paramount